


Chime

by CorvidFightClub



Series: Life in the Crime Scene [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual Kink, D/s, Dom Jesse, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Sub Hanzo, buttplug, ear plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidFightClub/pseuds/CorvidFightClub
Summary: "There's a bell that tells us when we're hungry,There's a bell that tells us when we're tired,There's a bell to tell us to rise and fight,A bell to rise and die,It's just all bells sometimes..." - Dessa
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Life in the Crime Scene [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1094832
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	Chime

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but it gets right to it at least. Shout out to Sci for the beta and Sev for the inspiring artwork ;)

The thick sheet under Hanzo crinkled as Jesse bent his knees up and out, securing them up with padded restraints. His wrists were already bound over his head to the headboard. 

Satisfied, McCree got off the bed, humming to himself as he pulled the black gloves on. He picked up the blindfold first. "Easy, there," he soothed when Hanzo jerked his head away. Jesse caught a handful of his hair, holding him still while he slipped the blindfold over Hanzo's eyes, secured it near his ear. 

More humming, clinking in the darkness. Something blunt and hard pressed to Hanzo's lips and he shrank back with a snarl. Fingers pinched his jaw open and the hard shape slid into his mouth on top of his tongue, between his teeth, a strap tightening around his head to keep it pressed there.

A hand in his hair held him steady as the soft nubs of earplugs were set inside his ears and expanded with gentle pressure. Everything became softer, far away, as though he lay under water. No phone calls could reach him there, no insistent beeps of emails or the ring of text messages. Even if they did, he could not answer. There was only Jesse’s humming.

Humming still, soft and deep.

Gloved fingers prodded at his asshole then slipped inside of him, stroking, stretching, leaving him throbbing. A hand gripped his cock and fisted him in slow passes, another hard shape nudging at his ass. Hanzo bit down on the soft dildo gag in his mouth when the plug pushed inside of him and seated itself, flared base grazing against his clenching rim. It was larger than the last they'd used. He would feel the stretch long after it was removed like an echo.

A thumb circled the head of his cock slowly, spreading precome, and Hanzo couldn't help pulling against the restraints, his gut tightening with anticipation.

The metal of the sound was cold, made him shiver as it pressed to the slit of his dick. The gloved hand held his cock upright, rubbing affectionately at him as the metal rod began slipping down, down. 

"There you go," Jesse said. "Just let it in there, darlin'. For your own good. You been goin' too long without somebody to show you what ‘quiet’ is."

It was almost all the way in, almost through, when the hard tip pressed down on something in him and he shuddered, tossing his head, squeezing around the plug in his ass and he felt the echo there too, a weight against his prostate. He wanted to thrash, fight, but he couldn't. Not with Jesse holding him fast and that line of metal spearing him through and pressing against his center. 

The metal sound moved and Hanzo felt like a captive bell being rung with the smallest of mallets. There was nothing he could do but tremble and chime.


End file.
